priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Mercedes Luna
Mercedes Luna (born March 31st in Mexicali, Baja Mexico) is a Mexican-American Model and an aspiring actress. She previously appeared as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right during it's record-breaking 35th season & the very last for 35-year veteran host Bob Barker. Early Life & Career Native of Baja, Mexico, Mercedes was raised by her Grandmother and is the second-oldest of three children. When she was eleven years of age, Mercedes' mother sent for her to come and live with her in the United States. Her early interests included Taekwondo, the flute and dance classes. But her all-time favorite was watching Disney movies, she especially loved to memorize all of the words to popular Disney princess songs. She sang them extremely well which a lot of people found surprising because she arrived to the U.S. not knowing one word of English. As a teen, Luna was able to settle into her new life in Southern California and became very interested in the acting & modeling world. She began modeling for agencies representing up and coming talent and was soon noticed by a couple of well-known photographers whose pictures started her portfolio book. At nineteen, Mercedes caught the eye of the Los Angeles Lakers, where she did a Lakers photo shoot & served as a Spanish announcer for upcoming events on Lakers TV. She soon after joined the International Miss Hawaiian Tropic Pageant where she went on to place in the Top Ten. Mercedes also had her eye on acting as well and joined scene study with Ivanna Chubbuck and West Side Casting Studios where she was a standout student. ''The Price is Right'' With a blossoming career in modeling and acting, the Mexican starlet to further her career in the public eye as she continued to audition for roles in both television and movies. Perhaps, her biggest accomplishment came when she auditioned to become one of Barker's Beauties on the television game show The Price is Right during it's record-breaking 35th season on the air and also the very last for 35-year veteran host Bob Barker. Mercedes was the second of three guest models to have appeared on the series as she made her televised debut on (airdate) March 27, 2007 and continuing on until April 6th, followed by a solo (and final) appearance on the 16th, all total: 10 episodes. Current Career After her stint on as a Barker's Beauty The Price is Right, Mercedes moved on to other career opportunities. She also served as Miss Makita 2007, where she traveled the entire country each week and modeled for Rockstar. She enjoys representing companies as a spokesmodel and has recently begun voice lessons as well as resumed her acting classes. She has performed in some great plays and her ultimate goal is to become a major Hollywood Actress and star in a motion picture. Gallery Mercedes005.jpg Mercedes037.jpg mercedes012.jpg mercedes028.jpg mercedes040.jpg mercedes052.jpg mercedes072.jpg mercedes090.jpg mercedes101.jpg mercedes106.jpg mercedes120.jpg mercedes126.jpg mercedes141.jpg mercedes148.jpg mercedes115.jpg mercedes023.jpg mercedes076.jpg mercedes092.jpg mercedes096.jpg mercedes105.jpg mercedes147.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models